


Nemo est Scire

by KatHowellLester



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Tiny bit OOC, a drabble i guess even though i've had this saved as a half done draft for like three months, also the name is in latin, google says it means 'no one has to know', kind of, let's pretend that ryan and shane do everything on their own, this is shit basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHowellLester/pseuds/KatHowellLester
Summary: Shane and Ryan are staying the night in a haunted building and Ryan can’t handle it so Shane cuddles him and makes him feel better by talking and holding himNo one has to know





	Nemo est Scire

Ryan was trying not to wake Shane up, but this place was just so damn scary and Ryan was on the verge of tears and maybe even a panic attack. It was only midnight, so they still had seven or eight hours left before they could leave. Ryan tried to stay calm, he really did, but the old house’s noises were messing with his head and he swore he could see a figure in the doorway. The next thing Ryan registered was Shane’s voice piercing the silent room.

“Ryan? What’s wrong?” Shane’s voice was clouded with worry and sleep, but just hearing Shane speak was enough to make Ryan burst into tears. Almost immediately, Ryan felt Shane reaching toward him, moving him closer in the small bed.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Everything’s fine.” Within a few minutes, Ryan’s tears stopped, but he was still struggling to breathe, and was scared more than he had been in any other haunted place. Ryan was a bit surprised at the situation when he was finally calm enough to know what was going on. He realised he was cuddled into Shane, with both of the taller man’s arms wrapped around him.

“Are you okay?” Shane asked quietly.

“I just got scared. I’m sorry I woke you up.” Ryan tried to move away from Shane, assuming he had no right to be that close to him anymore.

“Don’t be sorry. You should wake me up, though. I’m not just here for good looks and humour. I’m here as a friend, too.” Ryan nodded, smiling slightly, but still attempting to move back to his own side of the bed. Shane continued to hold him, though, not allowing him to move away.

“I still didn’t mean to wake you. It’s only around one, so you should probably go back to sleep.” Ryan was definitely tired, but he didn’t think he’d be able to fall asleep, which wasn’t ideal since they had driven quite a few hours away to visit this house and would have to drive back in the morning.

“Not until you get some sleep,” Shane said, holding Ryan tighter.

“Shane?” Ryan quietly said.

“Mm?”

“I’m still…” Ryan hesitated.

“Scared?” Ryan nodded, slightly disappointed in himself for not being able to tough it out for just one night.

“I’ll protect you.” Ryan relaxed into Shane’s figure, trying to focus on him instead of the house and the noises. He was almost calm enough to be able to sleep when a loud clap of thunder startled him again. He didn’t realise he was shaking until he felt Shane’s arms tighten around him. Ryan’s shaking stopped after a bit of hushing and nonsense talking on Shane’s part.

❖❖❖❖

Ryan woke up again at a particularly loud clap of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightning. It was only about 3 in the morning but he was still very much cuddled up to Shane, this time into his chest. The temperature of the room had dropped significantly from the last time he was awake, and Shane’s body heat combined with the blanket covering them were Ryan’s only sources of heat. A tree branch hit the window, causing Ryan to squeak. He clenched Shane’s shirt in his hand, moving his head into the crook of the taller man’s neck.

“Shane?” Ryan whispered. 

“Hmm?” Shane’s hands had moved from Ryan’s back, one to his hair and the other to his hip. The hand on his hip was softly rubbing circles, while the one in his hair was gently holding him closer.

“I just wanted to know if you were awake.”

“I said I’d protect you. How am I supposed to do that if I’m asleep?” Ryan shivered, once again very aware of how cold it was in the room.

“I feel bad that you have to take care of me. I also feel bad that most of the footage from tonight can't be used since I'm crying and cuddling into you.” Shane laughed slightly, amused by Ryan.

“They won't notice the difference and, besides, you're scared. They can deal without the footage. You have to think about yourself sometimes.” 

“I’m cold,” Ryan said, changing the subject. 

“I’m sure I could find a way to warm you up.”

“I really don’t want to think about what you’re implying.” Shane quietly laughed again, sliding a warm hand under the back of Ryan’s t-shirt. Ryan made a quiet noise in his throat that Shane wouldn’t have heard had Ryan’s head not been nuzzled into his neck. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to think about it?” Shane slowly moved Ryan’s shirt up and felt Ryan’s arms slide around his neck.

“Shane?”

“Yes?” Shane moved back enough to see Ryan’s face in it’s entirety, admiring how sleepy but slightly excited he looked.

“Kiss me?” Shane smiled and nodded. They kissed very gently and sweetly, Shane being extra careful not to take any advantage of the situation without Ryan’s approval. Shane slowly moved onto his back, with Ryan following to climb on top of him. Shane now had both hands on Ryan’s hips, almost as though this was his nightmare, that Ryan would disappear. Shane was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Ryan make a small noise again, which made Shane smile.

“I can’t decide if your noises are cute or sexy.” Shane didn’t give Ryan much time to think about what he said before he moved forward and started kissing the smaller one’s neck.

“Shane…” Ryan whined when the older man stopped.

“Go turn off the camera.” Ryan obediently did what Shane told him to, quickly shutting everything off before climbing back onto the taller man, who was now sat against the headboard. Ryan wiggled around on Shane’s lap in anticipation. Shane gripped Ryan’s hips again, steadying him, and moved forward to continue kissing his neck. Ryan gripped Shane’s hair with one hand, and, with the other, held Shane’s left wrist. For once, he didn’t mind being so small. Ryan didn’t realise, but he started to slowly grind against Shane, making small circles. It was hard for Shane to handle in combination with his small whines and moans of pleasure.

“You’re like a horny teenager,” Shane said, smiling.

“It turns you on though, doesn’t it?” Being with Shane felt so much different than being with Helen, but it was a good different. Ryan moved both his hands so they were lazily draped around Shane’s neck.

“Surprisingly, yes. I really enjoy having you on top of me. And listening to you whine while I do something as simple as kiss your neck, is also very hot.” Ryan blushed and hid his face in the crook of Shane’s neck. Shane slowly slid his hands back under Ryan’s shirt and moved it upwards, making Ryan sit up properly and take it off. Once it was off and on the floor, Shane kissed Ryan again, slower than either of them wanted, but Shane liked being a tease. Ryan tugged at the hem of Shane’s shirt, whining into the older man’s mouth.

“Use your words, Ryan,” Shane murmured into their kiss.

“Can you take your shirt off? It’s not fair that I have less clothes on.” Shane quickly slipped his shirt over his head, and when his hands found Ryan’s hips again, he felt how cold Ryan's body was and suddenly remembered how freezing it was.

“Lay down, babe.” Ryan smiled at the pet name and did as he was told. Shane took off Ryan’s pants and his own before moving back up to kiss Ryan softly.

“How far do you want to go?”

“As far as you want to. I trust you, Shane.” The older man smiled at that, and took Ryan’s underwear off.

“Has anyone ever ate you out before?” Ryan choked at the thought and shook his head. Shane chuckled, “Do you want me to?” Ryan nodded his head, watching Shane intensely. Shane pulled Ryan by his thighs closer to his face, and licked slowly, letting the younger man get used to the feeling. As he sped up and started to actually push his tongue in, he could hear the noises that Ryan was making.

“Oh my god, Shane. Please, I need more, please.” Ryan was spouting nonsense, but Shane moved back and away.

“What - Shane, I - where are you going? Did I do something wrong? I di -”

“I have to find something to use as lube unless you want to  have the most painful sex of your life. I’m not leaving or angry or anything like that I promise.”

“I have some in my bag.”

“What?”

“There is lube in my bag. I kept it in there because I was hoping that you and I would - y’know.” Shane grinned in amusement and looked through Ryan’s bag as the smallest bit of light started to fill the sky.

“You’ve been hoping that I’ll fuck you?” Ryan blushed but nodded, not meeting Shane’s eyes, “Well, I’m about to make your dream come true then, aren’t I, baby boy?” Ryan rolled his eyes as Shane took his underwear off.

“I like when you call me baby boy,” Ryan mumbled while laying on his back with his legs bent at the knee and his ankles crossed.

“Oh, do you? Well, how about you spread your legs for me then, baby boy?” Ryan was hesitant, and by the look on his face, Shane realised that Ryan wasn’t sure what position he was meant to be in. Shane climbed onto the bed and gently guided the smaller man, keeping his knees bent but moving his ankles apart.

“Are you ready?” When Ryan nodded, Shane coated his fingers with lube and slid one into Ryan. He took his time, moving his finger slowly, curling and twisting it.

“Oh, god, da - Shane,” Ryan quickly corrected himself as he pushed himself back against Shane’s hand.

“What was that?” Shane asked, while adding a second finger to the first.

“Nothing,” Ryan said, blushing and panting.

“What were you going to say?” Shane hit Ryan’s sweet spot as he asked, hoping it would push him to answer, but Ryan stayed silent. Shane hit the spot over and over, soon adding a third finger.

“Ryan, I want you to tell me what you were going to say.” Shane knew that asserting some form of dominance would probably get Ryan to admit what he wanted to say, and by being on top of him, using a strong tone, and making him on the verge of orgasm, he would get the answer.

“Daddy!” Ryan moaned as he came all over his stomach. Shane faltered for a moment, shocked by Ryan’s answer, but gained his composure again.

“Can I fuck you, baby boy? Do you think you can cum again?” Ryan sighed in bliss and nodded.

“Please.” That was all Shane had to hear before he put lube on his dick and started to slide into Ryan at the slowest pace he could manage.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Shane moaned into Ryan’s ear, earning a whine in reply. Shane found a steady pace and kissed Ryan’s neck, wishing so badly that he could leave marks. Ryan was a whimpering mess, no longer bothering to form words beyond ‘please,’ ‘more,’ and ‘daddy.’

“Ryan, baby boy, I need you to choose if you want me to cum inside you or on your tummy.” Ryan was on the verge of orgasm again, and Shane wanted the smaller man to have a second orgasm before Shane had his first.

“In me, please.” With a few more thrusts, Ryan came harder than the first time, gripping Shane’s hair and scratching up his back. Shane didn’t last much longer after feeling Ryan tighten around him. Ryan whimpered again at the feeling of Shane’s cum in him.

Shane pulled a small pouch of wet wipes from his bag and cleaned the cum off Ryan’s body. Ryan blinked in and out of sleep, blissed out and exhausted from the events of the last hour and a half. Shane gathered their pyjamas and pulled his underwear on before dressing the younger man.

“But I’m already warm,” Ryan protested, but he let the larger man dress him anyway. Shane quickly slid the rest of his clothes on and got into bed with the younger man. He pulled the smaller man by his hips back into chest, spooning him. Shane kissed Ryan’s neck once and then his head, feeling his breath even out.

❖❖❖❖

When they woke the next morning, Ryan half assumed they wouldn’t talk about it or acknowledge it in any way. Even if Ryan had broken up with Helen a few months ago, and Shane and Sara decided to split around the same time, Ryan just couldn’t see Shane wanting more from him.

“What are you thinking about, baby boy?” Shane asked, kissing Ryan’s cheek.

“You don’t want anything from me.”

“What do you mean?” Shane sat up so that he could see Ryan’s face.

“I was a one-night-stand and a co-worker. You don’t want anything else.”

“Do you really think I want to go back home and pretend this didn’t happen? Oh, Ryan, of course I don’t. Come here, babe.” Ryan quickly embraced Shane in a hug, tears falling down his cheeks.

“I’ve liked you for so long. That’s why it didn’t work with Helen.”

“Sara admitted that she was jealous of you and we agreed that it would be better to go our separate ways. Now, let’s get our stuff and drive home.”

“Shane?”

“Yes?”

“What are we?”

“How does ‘dating’ sound?”

“It sounds good.”

On their way home, they talked they way they always do. The only thing that changed was that they held hands and kissed at stoplights and stop signs. When they got back, Ryan decided that he’d rather edit at home, and Shane agreed, so they went back to Ryan’s apartment. While he was going through the footage, Ryan remembered that he’d set both cameras to record them sleeping. And if they have a sex tape, no one has to know. And if Shane made Ryan watch the whole thing with him with a no touching rule, then no one has to know.


End file.
